guantanmofandomcom-20200214-history
Al Hajj Abdu Ali Sharqawi
| place_of_birth = Taiz , Saudi Arabia. | date_of_arrest = February 2002 | place_of_arrest= Karachi, Pakistan | arresting_authority= | date_of_release = | place_of_release= | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | citizenship = Yemen | detained_at = Guantanamo | id_number = 1457 | group = | alias = Riyadh the facilitator | charge = No charge | penalty = | status = Held in extrajudicial detention | csrt_summary = | csrt_transcript= | occupation = | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Al Hajj Abdu Ali Sharqawi is a citizen of Yemen held in extrajudicial detention in the United States's Guantanamo Bay detention camps, in Cuba. His Guantanamo Internment Serial Number is 1457. The Department of Defense reports that he was born on 26 May 1974, in Taiz, Saudi Arabia. As of December 11, 2009, Abdu Ali al Haji Sharqawi has been held at Guantanamo for five years three months.The Guantanamo Docket - Abdu Ali al Haji Sharqawi Prior to that time he spent two and a half years in extrajudicial detention in the CIA's black sites. Identity Abdu Ali al Haji Sharqawi's name was spelled inconsistently on various official Department of Defense documents: Al Hajj Abdu Ali Sharqawi on the official list released on 20 April 2006, and three official lists released in September 2007.list of prisoners (.pdf), US Department of Defense, 20 April 2006 Abdu Ali Al Haji Sharqawi on the official list released on 15 May 2006. on the Summary of Evidence memo prepared for his Combatant Status Review Tribunal, on 9 November 2004. Abdu Ali Sharqawi on the Summary of Evidence memo prepared for his second annual Administrative Review Board, on 14 September 2006. Transportation to Guantanamo Bay Human Rights group Reprieve reports that flight records show two captives named Al-Sharqawi and Hassan bin Attash were flown from Kabul in September 2002. The two men were flown aboard N379P, a plane suspected to be part of the CIA's ghost fleet. Flight records showed that the plane originally departed from Diego Garcia, stopped in Morocco, Portugal, then Kabul before landing in Guantanamo Bay. The Guardian reports that one of the two men has been released from US custody. A differing report shows Sharqawi was arrested by the CIA in Karachi, Pakistan, in February 2002, and rendered to Jordan. He was transferred to Afghanistan in January 2004, where he was held at the CIA-run Dark Prison, then at Bagram Air Base, and then finally transferred to Guantanamo in September 2004. January 2009 mirror Combatant Status Review Tribunal Initially the Bush administration asserted that they could withhold all the protections of the Geneva Conventions to captives from the war on terror. This policy was challenged before the Judicial branch. Critics argued that the USA could not evade its obligation to conduct a competent tribunals to determine whether captives are, or are not, entitled to the protections of prisoner of war status. Subsequently the Department of Defense instituted the Combatant Status Review Tribunals. The Tribunals, however, were not authorized to determine whether the captives were lawful combatants -- rather they were merely empowered to make a recommendation as to whether the captive had previously been correctly determined to match the Bush administration's definition of an enemy combatant. Summary of Evidence memo A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Abdu Ali Al Hajj Sharqawi's Combatant Status Review Tribunal, on 9 November 2004. The memo listed the following allegations against him: Transcript There is no record that Sharqawi chose to participate in his Tribunal. First annual Administrative Review Board A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Al Hajj Abdu Ali Sharqawi's first annual Administrative Review Board, on 20 October 2005. The memo listed factors for and against his continued detention.The Guantanamo Docket - ARB 1 - Abdu Ali al Haji Sharqawi The following primary factors favor continued detention The following primary factors favor release or transfer Second annual Administrative Review Board A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Abdu Ali Sharqawi's second annual Administrative Review Board, on 14 September 2006. The memo listed factors for and against his continued detention.The Guantanamo Docket - ARB 2 - Abdu Ali al Haji Sharqawi Third annual Administrative Review Board A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Abdu Ali Sharqawi's third annual Administrative Review Board.The Guantanamo Docket - ARB 3 - Abdu Ali al Haji Sharqawi The memo listed factors for and against his continued detention. Extraordinary rendition Al Haji Abdu Ali Sharqawi has written that after his capture, in February 2002, in Pakistan he spent two years in CIA custody in foreign interrogation centres, prior to his transfer to Guantanamo, in February 2004: November 2008 mirror November 2008 mirror He writes that he spent 19 months in Amman, Jordan, and then five months in a secret interrogation centre. While in Jordan he had been handed over to the custody of Jordan's General Intelligence Department. He wrote: References External links *Judge Rules Yemeni’s Detention at Guantánamo Based Solely on Torture Andy Worthington *Human Rights Watch, Double Jeopardy: CIA Renditions to Jordan (2008) *UN Secret Detention Report (Part Three): Proxy Detention, Other Countries’ Complicity, and Obama’s Record Andy Worthington Category:1974 births Category:Living people Category:Yemeni extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:Yemeni al-Qaeda members Category:People subject to extraordinary rendition by the United States Category:People held at the Guantanamo Bay detention camp